A Change in Perspective
by Angie-chan
Summary: Nami can't help but remember how it felt to be in Sanji's body. How strong and masculine it was. That experience on Vega Punk left the navigator looking at her cook in a different light, and she's having trouble coping with the unwanted emotions.
1. Extra Weight

Let me just apologize now. It's been a LONG time since I've written fan fiction. I recently caught up with the anime, and I must say, I'm surprised no one has written anything in reference to the body switching that happened on Vega Punk. It was the moment when Nami commented on how strong Sanji's body was, to withstand the beating it was taking that got me thinking about this. I've never written this pairing before, but hopefully I can have some fun with it. If I don't get any feed back, I may just leave this as a one shot. If you're digging the theme, leave me a review. I'd love to continue with it, if anyone is down to read.

Obviously, I don't own One Piece.

…...

Nami stared up at the ceiling and sighed deeply. Steam swirled around her face in response. The hot bath was supposed to help her clear her head, but it seemed to only cloud it further. The red head looked down at her own body, submerged in the bubbly water. She had a few cuts and bruises. Some her own doing. Others had appeared when Sanji had been in her form. Her legs were especially sore. She imagined the cook had tried to fight while they were switched. _He must have felt so weak. So helpless._ Cupping her hands, the young woman brought warm water to her face, running thin fingers through her long, wet locks. Nami tried not to think about how it had felt to be Sanji. Even without his fighting ability, she had felt the strength of his limbs; the tight, lean muscle stretched across his lanky frame. The navigator was no fool. She had always known Sanji was tough. He had protected her and the rest of the crew on countless occasions. It was just so easy for a woman to forget how impressive he was when most of his interactions with her were downright embarrassing.

Leaving a small trail of water on the floor, Nami left the tub and dried herself off. She immediately shrugged into a robe. Any moment spent uncovered was an opportunity for the Love-Cook or Brooks to peep on her. She shuddered, imagining what they had been up to with her body while she was separated from them. At the very least, she was certain that Sanji had gotten more than a good look at her breasts. Not to mention all the groping he had done. _He really ought to be ashamed of how he behaved! _Crossing her arms over her chest, the navigator walked through the hall in the direction of her room. Without permission, memories of Sanji's broad chest came to the young woman's mind. She hadn't intended to, but there had been a moment or two when she had... explored the blonde's body a bit while she was in it. She may have taken a moment to appreciate his rippling abs. Even his arms, which he doesn't even use to fight were blessed with impressive biceps. Of course, she had resisted all urges to check his downstairs inventory, but it had been difficult to ignore the unfamiliar weight between her legs. _How men run around with those things bouncing a__ll over the place __is beyond me!_

So absorbed in her own thoughts, Nami didn't hear the footsteps coming from around the corner. Before she knew it, she was face to face with the ships cook.

"Nami-san!" He exclaimed, stars in his eyes. "You look even more gorgeous when you're fresh out of the bath!"

"Ah... Sanji-kun," Smiling weakly, she tightened her robe. "What are you doing up so late?"

Snapping out of his lovestruck state for a moment, Sanji pulled a cigarette from his coat. "I noticed Luffy wasn't in bed, so I was checking the kitchen to make sure the idiot wasn't stealing food," He lit his up his vice and continued. "He wasn't in there, so I thought I'd see if I could find him. It's not his turn for watch, so chances are, he's getting into some kind of trouble."

Nami watched the man take a long pull and release the smoke into the air above his head. He really was attractive when he wasn't behaving like a buffoon. So well mannered and clean most of the time as well. He certainly stood in contrast to the rest of the men in the crew. Realizing she was staring, the red head quickly spit out a reply. "You're probably right, Sanji-kun. Knowing Luffy, he's most likely plotting some way to ruin everyone's night. It's a good thing you noticed he was up!" She gave her crew mate a reassuring, if not completely genuine smile.

On queue, hearts exploded from the young man's eyes. "Nami-swaaaan!" The blonde did a little twirl in the narrow hall and beamed at her, "You're too kind, to say something so encouraging to your humble love slave!" He clasped her hands between his own. " You do so much more for our crew! Let me repay you by treating you like the beautiful flower you are!" He took a step back, releasing the dainty hands from his own. "I'll go make you a cool snack. I'm sure you're hot from your soak!"

Before she could open her mouth to decline, the chef was prancing away, his original purpose for being in the hall forgotten. Nami rubbed her temple irritably. She knew Sanji meant well, but his constant doting was exhausting at times. Not to mention the fact that his ass kissing was not in the least bit attractive to her. She almost felt bad for him. He put so much effort into pleasing her, despite the fact that she would never return his feelings. She felt a bit of blood rush to her cheeks. _It's too bad, t__hough__. It definitely felt like a good bit of weight down there..._


	2. No Storm Like The One Inside

Writing these two is so much harder than I thought it would be! I did my best to keep them in character, so I hope I didn't disappoint! I would love any constructive criticism you can offer. Also, some ideas of where the plot should go would be appreciated, since I'm pretty much just playing this by ear. Oh, and sakana is fish in Japanese. That doesn't make sense now, but it will when you read on.

…...

"Naaaaaamiiiii!"

The navigator ignored her captain and continued reading. It was a gorgeous day, and the redhead was determined to get in as much reading as possible before the weather took a turn for the worst. Robin sat beside her, sharing an umbrella. The two had managed to go undisturbed for the past twenty minutes, which was unusual with Luffy running around on deck.

"NAMI!" The young man was looming over he shoulder, looking absolutely pained at being ignored.

Sighing, Nami closed her book and glared at her captain. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to read?"

Luffy grinned and held a large orange fish in front of her face. "Look at what we caught! This fish looks just like you!"

The fish had a nearly human face, and a hideous one at that. It stared at her pitifully and made a sound not unlike a cow.

"It even talks like people!" He began cackling like an idiot. "I'm gonna put it in the tank! We can call it Sakanami!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? That creature looks nothing like me! Throw it back in the ocean, before I throw you over with it!" The redhead chucked her book at his head with all of her strength.

"Ow! What do you mean?" He stared at the fish, nose to nose. "Ignore her, Sakanami. She's just mad 'cause you're better looking than her." The boy turned to give Nami a sour look.

Usopp and Chopper, who had been stifling giggles, both gasped. Kin'emon and Momonosuke paused from their conversation, sensing the redhead's rage. Robin smiled imperceptibly as she watched the scene from the corner of her eye, still holding her book as if she were reading. Zoro continued to sleep against the mast, oblivious to the impending murder of his captain.

Nami stood up from her seat and walked slowly over to the black-haired idiot. Crouching beside the boy and fish, she smiled her sweetest smile. "I'm sorry, Luffy... I don't think I understood you correctly. Could you repeat that?"

"I said-" Before the words could leave the boy's mouth, Usopp appeared to cover his mouth and drag him backwards across the deck.

The sniper struggled to keep his hands over his captain's mouth as he sweat profusely. "Hahaha! Just ignore him, Nami! He's been out in the sun all day! He's obviously got heat stroke!"

"Usopp..."

"Y-yes...?

"Let him go. I want to hear him repeat what he said."

"B-b-but Nami-"

"Let him go, Usopp."

For a moment, the only sound to be heard was that of the waves gently stroking the Thousand Sunny as it made it's way to it's next destination. The crew members on deck stared in silence, fearing for their tactless captain's safety.

Luffy tore free from Usopp's grip and stood defiantly in front of his navigator. "I said: Sakanami is better looking than you, and you're jealous!" The pirate crossed his arms and grinned triumphantly.

It was only then that Usopp noticed that Nami was holding a segment of her clima-tact. Needless to say, he bolted for it. Luffy looked up to see the billowing black clouds over his head.

"THUNDER BREED TEMPO!"

The deck lit up as the rubber man was struck mercilessly with one lightening strike after another.

"GYAAAAAA! Nami! Ack! I'm sorry!"

"I have no pity for fools," The young woman turned and walked away from the destruction, pleased with herself for holding back as much as she did.

Chopper stared from his hiding spot behind the still sleeping swordsman. Momonosuke, who had accidentally transformed into his dragon form due to shock, shared a terrified look with his father. "She's a demon!"

Once the mini-storm ended, Usopp and Chopper rushed to Luffy's side to asses the damage. The sniper eyeballed Nami as she walked away, hoping she had satisfied her anger.

"Oi! What's going on out here?" Sanji shouted, bursting through the kitchen door. "Are you idiots disturbing the ladies?"

"SHE KILLED HIM!" Momonosuke wailed, tears in his eyes.

The cook surveyed the situation with mild disinterest. He could hear Luffy's intelligible mutterings coming from a smoking spot on the deck. Chopper didn't look too be crying, so the damage couldn't be that bad. Even without the details, it was clear to him that it was Nami's work. "I'm sure he deserved it," he said bluntly, pulling a cigarette from his pocket. "Make sure you clean up the mess before one of the ladies trips over it."

"YOU'RE SO COLD!" Momonosuke and Kin'emon exclaimed in unison.

"If he wasn't such an idiot, Nami-san wouldn't have to punish him," He turned toward Nami and flared his nostrils. "Though I wish you would punish me, Nami-swan!"

Normally, the fool twirling around her, singing her name wouldn't have bothered the young woman, but something about the man's stupid face just pissed Nami off today. She held up her hand and gave the cook and icy glare. "Stop acting like a fool. You're embarrassing yourself."

She could feel the crew gaping at her as she walked away. It was obvious that she was overreacting, but everyone was silent. It made her even more angry that the blonde didn't even say a word to her. _Why does he never stand up to me? He should yell at me! Tell me to treat him better! He always so kind to me, and I treat him like a dog. He's such a doormat! Why?_

"What's going on out here?" Franky asked, walking onto the deck. "Did somebody die? You all look super gloomy!"

As Nami was closing the door behind her, she could hear Sanji making excuses for her to the cyborg. As if she needed him to cover for her. _What is wrong with me?_ Just thinking about him talking her up after the way she had just acted nearly made her angry enough to go back out just to slap him. _Why am I so mad? This doesn't make any sense! I need to go lie down._

The voices on the deck faded as the irritable navigator made her way to the girl's quarters. The room was cool and empty, and Nami plopped onto her bed gratefully. The squall of emotions going on inside her left her feeling exhausted. If she could only figure out what had her feeling so confused, maybe she could sort herself out. It definitely had something to do with Sanji. Ever since they had left Vega Punk, his presence alone made her uncomfortable. _Why did being in his body leave me so mixed up? His constant pampering never bothered me before! _Once again, she recalled the sensation of his muscles, ready for action. The way every step she took on his powerful legs felt so light and easy. The faint taste of tobacco on his tongue.

"Gah! What's wrong with me!?" She rolled over and buried her face into her pillow. "Why can't I stop thinking about him? He's just another idiot man. All they care about is self satisfaction." She remembered all the times Sanji had prepared her special meals, every time he had rescued her when she had been in trouble, the way his face lit up every time she smiled at him. "He's just doing it for his own benefit. He thinks he can buy my approval with favors. He's only interested in my body..."

A knock on the door snapped her away from her thoughts. "Nami-san! Are you okay? I brought you a snack!"

_It's him._ "I'm fine, Sanji-kun. I just need to lie down for a bit."

"Is it alright if I come in?"

The confused young woman let out a sigh. "It's fine. Come in"

Carefully opening the door, Sanji smiled at the woman who held his affections. "I brought you a sundae. I hope you'll like it. I made it especially for you!"

Nami could tell he was trying his best to tone down his usual flamboyant behavior. "Thank you, Sanji-kun. You can leave it on the table. I'll have some in a bit." She made an effort to smile, before rolling over on her side, so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

She could hear the dessert being placed on the bedside table, but nothing after that. _Is he just going to stand over me?_ She could feel her heart begin to beat faster. _Go away!_

"Nami-san..."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

The redhead closed her eyes tight, instantly feeling guilty for how she had treated her friend. "There's nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong."

"Maybe... but you've been looking at me like I hurt you," She heard him strike a match and light another cigarette. "I guess I'm sorry for what I didn't do, then."

_I can't take it anymore!_ Nami sat up and shouted at the cook, "What is wrong with you!? All you ever do is bend over backwards for me. You act like a fool for every woman you meet. Why? Has it ever worked? No one wants a man who doesn't even have enough pride to stand up a woman when she treats him like trash!"

There was a flash of hurt in the man's eyes before he took a drag of his cigarette and contemplated his response. "I don't really know how to answer, Nami-san. Women are beautiful creatures. I can't help loving them. Even if they hate me for it, it's just in my nature," The blonde met her eyes and smiled. "Especially you, Nami-san. You're not just beautiful, but smart, and strong, too. It doesn't matter what you do to me. You can yell at me, hit me, tie me up and throw me in the ocean. It doesn't matter. I'll never look at you any differently, because I know how amazing you really are."

"Sanji...kun..." For some reason, she could feel tears threatening to burst forth. _How can he say something so nice after all of this? _ "I-" Her voice cracked, and she pretended to clear her throat. "I'm tired, Sanji-kun. Could you please leave me alone for a little while so I can rest?"

"Of course, Nami-san."

Nami quickly returned to her side, pulling the covers up to cover her face, that was feeling strangely hot. She could hear the cooks steps leading to the door. The room lit up for a moment as the door was opened. Just before it closed, she heard her cook's voice, so tender that it pierced straight through her heart.

"Sweet dreams."


	3. Don't Look Down

I would have liked to have written this chapter sooner, but I've been having trouble deciding where to take the story from here. Also, I'm worried that I suck worse than I thought, since I'm not getting many reviews. I'm sorry! I'll try and make the story more interesting! Just, please, let me know what you think! I hope I didn't jump around too much in this chapter. I'm so easily sidetracked, and there was a certain character I just had to squeeze into this chapter, since I've neglected him until now...

…...

"Feeling better after your nap?"

Nami stretched her limbs and peeled away her covers. She had awoken to the sound of her raven-haired roommate entering the girl's quarters. Moonlight peeked through the window of their cabin.

The redhead frowned. "What time is it? I didn't mean to sleep so long..."

"You missed dinner," Robin answered lightly. "Sanji insists that he'll prepare you a special meal as soon as you're ready for it."

Recalling her earlier interaction with the cook, Nami avoided the gaze of her friend and stood up quickly. "I'm not hungry," She slipped her shoes on and headed to the door. "I'm going to get some air for a bit."

"Oh?" The smile was obvious in the older woman's voice. "Still feeling flustered?"

Nami faltered a bit, before continuing her stride as if nothing had occurred. "I don't know what you mean," She lied as she left the room.

She made a bee-line to the deck, fearing her friend might pursue her to press the issue further. _How does Robin always know what's going on in my head?_ The sea breeze hit the young woman like a wall the moment she stepped outside. The navigator wrapped herself in her arms, wishing she had thought to grab a coat. While the bikini looked great and showed off her abundant curves, it was not enough to protect her from the nighttime air. Deciding to head up to the crow's nest, Nami crossed the deck. The wind began to whip across her skin as she made her way up the ropes. As she opened up the hatch and poked her head into the room, the scent of smoke made her stomach flip.

"Nami-san!" The cook leapt forward and offered his hand, nostrils flaring. "You're up! Did you have a good rest? Are you hungry? What would you like for dinner?"

The redhead froze and stared at the man's hand before realizing there was no way to escape without appearing suspicious. "Sanji-kun..." She accepted the help up and did her best to sound casual, "I thought Usopp had first watch tonight?"

"We traded tonight, since he's working on some shitty new invention," He paused to admire the woman's goose-pimpled body. "I'm glad I did, since it means I get to spend this time with my beautiful Nami-san!"

The navigator involuntarily clenched her fists at the blonde's sickening tone. She drew her breath to scold him for his behavior, but before the words left her mouth, she was interrupted. The young man had quickly removed his coat and placed it delicately on her shoulders.

"You shouldn't walk around without a coat this late, Nami-san," Stepping around to her front, he grabbed the lapels and drew the coat more tightly around her shivering frame. "If you get sick, the crew will be lost without your guidance!"

The young woman stared up at the blonde, feeling a light blush touch her cheeks. He smiled back, meeting her eyes. Then, his gaze moved to her lips, and the navigator felt her breath catch in her throat. "Sanji..." Her lips parted ever so slightly as she whispered the name. Afraid of what might happen next, she looked away for a moment. Turning back to look at Sanji, she noticed it had gone pink, nostrils flaring and a lecherous grin forming on his face. His line of site had traveled a bit further down, stopping at her breasts.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" The redhead slapped the young cook so hard, he flew across the room, landing in a heap among Zoro's weights. "Every time I think you're a decent human being, you just have to act like a perverted idiot!" She stormed out of the crow's nest, slamming the hatch shut on her way down.

Reaching the deck, she stomped across it, muttering curses under her breath. _I'm such an idiot! He may be able to fake being a gentleman, but all he truly is is a pathetic __lech__. He'll say anything to make a girl fall for him!_ The wind whistled past her, threatening to throw off the coat. Instinctively the navigator pulled it tighter around her shoulders. The scent on cigarettes and cologne overwhelmed her for a moment and she remembered who the article of clothing belonged to. Angrily, she pulled it off and threw it across the deck.

"Was that necessary?"

Nami nearly leapt into the air in surprise. She turned in time to see Trafalgar Law toss the coat he had caught to the side. He had been sitting with his back to the ships railing, silent as a morgue.

"Ah!" _I just threw a __something__ at one of the shichibukai!_ "Sorry! I didn't see you there!" In fact, she had completely forgotten about his presence on the ship. He generally kept to himself. Even when he attended meals, he typically ate in silence while the rest of the crew went about their rowdy routine. It was easy to overlook his presence.

"Is this Blackleg's? You two have a lover's quarrel?" He wore his usual disinterested expression, even as he made the jab.

"He's not my lover, for your information!" She pointed angrily at the swarthy man. "Not that you would care! You're just another stupid man, just like him! You only care about yourself. It's all about what you want and how you'll get it. I'm so sick of all of you."

Law continued to stare at her blankly. "You're right. I don't care." His mouth twitched slightly. "Obviously you do, though. And, here I thought you were one of the few on this ship with a level head. Looks like you're just an emotional little girl, after all."

The redhead bit her lip, and clenched her fists at the accusation. She wanted to yell at the man in front of her, but she knew he wasn't wrong. She was behaving like a child. _I'm better than this. _She sighed and smiled sheepishly at the handsome doctor. "You're right. I'm not exactly behaving like a mature adult right now, am I? Maybe you can teach me how to be more apathetic."

Law looked puzzled for a moment. He had been expecting a different response to his taunt. "Every one of you on this ship is crazy."

Nami couldn't help but laugh. "And you decided to ally with us! What does that make you?"

A smirk twisted the young man's lips as he responded with silence.

The young woman picked the coat up off the deck and dusted it off. "We may be crazy, but we're a team. We may fight and bicker, sometimes to the point where we want to kill one another," She closed her eyes and couldn't stop a grin from forming on her face, "But, I know they'll always be there for me, and I'll be there for them. These are the most loyal people you'll ever meet. Luffy told you we're going to team up, and we'll back any decision our captain makes. Be glad that we're crazy enough to follow his lead. Otherwise, you'd be out of luck."

Nami walked away from the Surgeon of Death without turning back, heading straight for the kitchen. _Even if he's a __perverted __fool, he's still one of the few people in the world I can count on._ She stepped into the dining area, lit only by the moonlight streaming in through the windows. The place was immaculate, as always. Sanji wouldn't stand for a dirty kitchen. Not a single crumb could hide from his regular inspections.

_I guess here is a good place._ She draped the jacket over one of the chairs, keeping her hands on the fabric for a moment. She wondered how many of these coats her cook owned. He was always impeccably dressed. Now and then he'd pick out a piece of clothing for himself when she drug him with her to carry her shopping bags, but considering how many of his outfits she'd seen him ruin in battle, it was surprising that he still had enough to still change up his outfits regularly. The rest of the men on the ship never seemed to be bothered by wearing the same things over and over again. She picked the coat back up to inspect it. This one appeared to be new. At the very least, it was just very well maintained. Sitting down on the bench against the wall, she studied the silky lining, noting his pack of cigarettes, tucked into the inner pocket. _I'm sure he's missing these right now_. She felt bad for not bringing the coat back up to the crow's nest, but Nami was sure she couldn't face the young man right now. _I've been acting like a fool every time I'm around him. I can't even look him in the eye anymore..._

Somehow, the redhead felt a wave of exhaustion washing over her. _How could I be tired after napping for so long? All this stress is wearing me out!_ She leaned back on the seat, clutching the jacket to her chest. _If he would just stop acting like such a pervert, maybe we could..._ Her mind flashed to that brief moment in the crow's nest. His face so close, she could feel his breath. Her stomach fluttered at the memory.

"Gah! What's wrong with me?" She flung herself to her side, hiding her face in the cook's jacket. "I really am acting like a hormonal teenager..."

The navigator continued to lie there, mind wandering to places she didn't like, clinging to the coat as if it would get away. The scent of the fabric intoxicating to the confused girl. As she drifted away, the redhead could have sworn she heard the door creak open. The footsteps that followed were so familiar, but she had already fallen too far under sleep's spell to stir in response. The last thing she remembered was the sensation of something being placed over her, and the sound of her name, spoken softly, like a secret prayer.


	4. Pancakes and Pantsu

I apologize for taking a while to update. I just started a new job, so I've been pretty occupied here recently. I truly hope I'm doing a good job of keeping the characters as true to their personalities as possible. Just let me know if anything seems off. Any tips or constructive criticism is welcome. Speaking of which, thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed. You guys are why I'm still writing. I'm having trouble fleshing out what to do with the next chapter, so please tell me your thoughts!

…...

"Mmmm..."

The scent of bacon brought Nami to her senses. Rolling over, the young woman refused to open her eyes. _Sanji must be cooking breakfast._ The sounds of bacon sizzling and cooking utensils clinking away were not uncommon in the 1000 Sunny's kitchen. _Wait... Why is it so loud all the way in my room?_ The bench creaked below her, as she slowly let her lids raise. She was greeted with bright morning light, and the sight of a certain blonde working away over what must be the crew's breakfast. His back was turned to the navigator as he diligently prepared a feast fit for their ravenous captain. _I must have dosed off. Oh god..._ She made to get up, realizing she had been embracing the jacket from the night before. _Did he see? _The blanket she was under seemed proof enough of that. She cursed herself for being so careless, and carefully sat up.

For a moment, she just watched Sanji work. He hummed softly to himself as he piled bacon onto a serving dish. _He just looks so natural when he cooks. Like he was born to do it. _She watched him flip a pancake with the slightest flick of his wrist. _He's the most relaxed like this. I wish he would act more like that with me. _Sanji caught her on the edge of his vision, and turned to her and smiled.

"Ah, Nami-san!" He gave her an embarrassed look. "I'm sorry for letting you sleep there. You just looked so comfortable, I couldn't bear to wake you."

Quickly shoving the coat under the blanket, Nami returned his smile nervously. "It's fine. I shouldn't have let myself fall asleep," She paused and added with a slight blush, "Thank you for the blanket."

The cooked beamed. "Of course, Nami-san!" He adopted his usual love-stricken expression. "I could never let you catch a cold!"

"Sanji-kun..." She looked down at her hands. "You don't have to act like that with me. I'm no different from the rest of the crew."

"That's not true at all!" He quickly removed the last pancake from the pan he was using and gave her all of his attention. "You are an exquisite flower, and you should be treated with the utmost care! I could never treat you like everyone else! It's my duty as a man to bask in your beauty, and ensure your comfort and health!"

The redhead sighed. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. It's too much. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'd rather see the real you."

"What do you mean, Nami-san?" He appeared hurt by her words. "I'm always myself around you. It's just in my nature to treat women with respect."

"Respect is one thing, but this goes far beyond that! Haven't you ever wondered why you never get anywhere with women? You're so handsome and talented! You're a better cook than anyone I've ever met, you dress well and you're dependable." The words just spilled from her mouth as she tried to reason with her friend. "When you fight... It's amazing! But, when it comes to women, you become this pathetic fool who let's anything in a skirt walk all over you."

"Nami-san..."

"You're so much better than this! I know you are!" She knew she needed to stop, but the navigator couldn't hold back. "I've seen you do so many incredible things. You've given everything your all since the moment you joined our crew. I just wish... I wish I got to see the Sanji everyone else sees. You're different with the guys. You might be a jerk sometimes, but you're relaxed. You're not trying to impress them, so you say what you think and mean what you do. It's... not fair." She refused to meet his gaze, knowing that her cheeks were burning.

"I... Nami-san, I'm so sorry. I never realized..."

Silence stretched between the two pirates. The redhead tried her best to look composed. It felt like her pupils were made of lead as she forced herself to make eye contact. The blonde stared at her with an expression of disbelief. His cheeks were pink as he appeared to be searching for the right words. What was strange was his lack of a cheesy declaration of love, or an attempt to woo her with food and favors. The young man typically wouldn't miss a beat. He'd usually just brush off any insult and chirp about how cute she was when she was mad. She didn't know how to react to his confusion.

"Forget I said anything." She brushed her blanket aside and stood up. "I'm sorry for being so childish. You can do whatever you want. I need a shower, so I'll be skipping breakfast."

Sanji opened his mouth, but only stood in silence as she made a hasty exit.

/

Nami flopped down face first on her bed, hair still damp from her shower. She had made an effort to take as long as long as possible. Not even the calming effects of the hot water had been enough to ease her mind, and she knew her friends would notice. Even Luffy, who was as dense as they come, was surprisingly perceptive when it came to the emotional state of his nakama. Once she had finished, she snuck to her room, avoiding the common areas. She had been pleased to see that Robin had already gotten up, and the room was empty.

Her stomach growled loudly. _I'm starving!_ She realized that she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. She thought back to the piles of bacon and sausage longingly. _What am I going to do? I have to eat eventually._ The idea of waltzing into the kitchen like nothing happened was laughable. Even if he didn't say anything, it would be painfully awkward. She ignored her hunger pains and tried to convince herself this fasting would be great for her waistline. A knock on the door pulled her out of a snack filled fantasy.

"Yes?"

"It's just me. May I come in?"

She recognized the voice of their newest crew member and sat at the edge of her bed. "Yes, that's fine."

Brook entered the room with a covered tray. "Good morning, Nami-san. Sanji-san asked me to bring you some breakfast, since you didn't eat with us."

She stared at the tray. _He's always thinking about me. No matter how I treat him or speak to him, he goes out of his way to do things like this. _Nami looked at the tall skeleton holding her meal. _But, he sent Brooks. He usually comes himself to bring me food. Did I upset him earlier?_

"Thank you, Brook. Thank Sanji-kun for me, as well," She stood up and took the delivery from her friend.

"You're very welcome. I'm sure Sanji-san will be delighted to know that you send your appreciation."

Nami was doubtful of that. He surely knew she skipped the meal in order to get away from him. It seemed as though he was now returning the favor. _Maybe I crossed a line. I wonder if I actually managed to finally make him mad? _She set the tray on her desk and peeked under the lid. It was a plate of perfectly cooked french toast, with a link of sausage and two eggs cooked sunny side up, just how she liked them. _He made me something different from everyone else. It must have been cooked as soon as I finished my shower. It's still fresh and steaming hot._

"Nami-san?" Brooks had been watching the young woman lose herself in her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course!" She forced a smile. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about a mistake I might have made on one of my maps."

"Is that so? Well, I'm glad it's just that. You've seemed to be in poor spirits lately, so I thought perhaps it was something else."

She stared at Brook for a moment, surprised at how bluntly he had called her out. "W-well, don't worry about anything like that. I promise I'm fine. I've just been a bit tired. I may have caught a cold."

"I certainly hope that's not the case! It would break my heart to see you ill!" He placed a hand on his chest. "Although, I don't have a heart!"

Nami winced at his signature joke, but couldn't help but smile. Even if he was cheesy, Brooks had a way of lifting her spirits with his silly behavior.

"It's good to see you with a smile on your face, Nami-san!"

"I'm sorry I worried you. I just need to get some extra rest, and I'll be back in shape."

"It's not me who's been worried," The skeleton placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully. "Now. Sanji-san on the other hand..."

The redhead's heart skipped a beat.

"He's been very concerned about you, you know. You're very important to him."

The navigator hated the blush she felt warming her face. "I'm just as important to him as any other girl with a half-decent figure." _It would be stupid to think any different._

Brook wagged his finger. "That's not true at all! I know I've spent less time on this ship than everyone else, but I pay attention. He may love all women, but I can see it. There's a special sparkle in his eye every time he looks at you. You should be easier on him."

The stubborn woman bit her lip, focusing her gaze on the musician's feet. "It may seem that way, but it's not true. He would take any woman willing to be with him. I just get special treatment because he's around me so much."

"Nami-san, you're very cute when you're embarrassed."

"What!?" I'm not embarrassed!" She glared at her shipmate. "I don't know what you think you see between us, but you're way off. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to eat my meal."

She plopped angrily into her chair, and began hastily shoveling food into her mouth. Brook stood there for a moment, watching her eat.

"Nami-san..."

The serious tone, convinced Nami to turn to her friend. "What is it now?"

He held her gaze for a moment, making the red head wonder if she had upset him. "May I see your panties?"

"What the hell!? No!" She threw her knife at his face, the point sticking into the center of his forehead. "Get out! Now!"

She watched him scamper out of the room, cutlery still lodged in his skull. _What is wrong with him? Isn't he supposed to be our elder? He certainly doesn't act like it._ She pushed a piece of toast across her plate with her fork. _Is Sanji really worried? A special sparkle in his eye, huh? _She sighed and hung her head, appetite lost. _If only that were true, maybe it wouldn't be so difficult for me to deal with these... feelings. _She sighed loudly. _That's right. I have... feelings for Sanji. _Nami felt a flutter in her stomach. Even admitting it to herself was embarrassing. _What am I going to do? I can't deal with this! I have too much responsibility to let something so pointlessly childish get in the way of my duties. _The former cat-burglar had never entertained notions of romance. Sure, she had used her feminine charm on countless occasions in order to get what she wanted, but as far as she was concerned, men were just tools to use for her own means. Sure, she loved and respected her nakama. There were even other males she had encountered in her travels that she recognized as more than just Belli with legs. The idea of romantic love, however, had never been a realistic concept to the young navigator.

"How am I supposed to deal with this nonsense?" She stood up and began pacing the room. "I can't do anything about it. Even if I could trust him, it would be complicated."

She knew that a relationship between crew members could only spell disaster. It could cause jealousy, disgust, or even just discomfort for her friends. Not to mention the backlash of an ended relationship. _And, it certainly would end. He'd only break my heart. There's no way that idiot could stay faithful. He'd leave me high and dry the moment another woman gave him the time of day._ She felt sick at the thought of her cook fawning over anyone but her. She knew she had no choice but to find a way to squash these feelings. Nothing good would come of them. She'd just have to forget everything about Sanji that made her heart flutter.

"I can do this," She declared confidently to no one. "In fact, I doubt it will be any trouble at all!"


	5. Heartbeat

A big thank you to IgNighted, for the wonderful idea to include some action in this story. It's the reason I couldn't wait to get another chapter hammered out. See? Reviewing makes me write faster. Remember that, and keep 'em coming! I'm sorry if this isn't great. I've never really tried an action scene before, so I hope the pacing is okay. Also, I apologize if Sanji seems a bit out of character towards the end.

…...

"There's a ship!" Usopp called down from the crow's nest. Two o'clock! It's coming right at us!"

The Strawhats gathered on the deck, along with their current traveling companions. What appeared to be a pirates' ship had just crossed over the horizon, heading in the direction of the 1000 Sunny.

"Does anyone recognize that flag?" Kin'emon asked with a hand above his brow. "It looks like a... Lipstick?"

Sure enough, the oncoming ship flew a jolly roger in the form of a lipstick crossed with a scimitar. The rest of the group squinted their eyes to confirm the odd design.

"It's the Beauty Queen Pirates," Law answered calmly. "They sound like a joke, but they're actually pretty formidable. At least, if the rumors are true."

"B-b-beauty queen?" Sanji could barely contain his excitement, practically falling over the railing to get a better look.

Nami burned a hole into the back of the cook's head. "Why are they called that?" She asked the surgeon of death, trying not to sound as irritated as she was.

"Apparently. Their leader, Fuchsia, is an ex-beauty queen. She became a pirate after killing her boyfriend, or something stupid like that," The young man gave her a sidelong scowl. "That doesn't really matter, though. They could have been sent by Doflamingo to capture Caesar. We can't let them get him, or the plan is ruined."

"I think I've also heard of them..." Nico Robin added, ignoring Trafalgar. "Doesn't their captain only recruit beautiful women? I've heard them referred to as the New World's 'Angel's of Death'."

"Eh?" Chopper looked concerned. "Are they really that strong!?"

The older woman smiled down at their reindeer companion. "They call them that because it's been said that when they stand over the men they kill, they're so lovely, they appear to be angels come down to carry them away to heaven."

Luffy laughed. "That's so stupid! If they're angels, why are they killing people?"

"I doubt they're that strong," Zoro chimed in. "All the time they spend trying to be pretty, they could be training. I'll never understand women..."

Franky joined Sanji at the railing. "I bet they're SUPER hot!" He struck a pose.

Kin'emon and Brook also went to Sanji's side, and they all began to mutter things that could only be assumed to be perverted.

"Would you guys grow up!?" Nami punched them each in turn, positively fuming. "It doesn't matter what they look like! If they're after Caesar, we're in trouble!" She looked around, "Actually... Where is Caesar?"

The devil fruit user had inched across the deck to the railing. "Hey! I'm over here! Come save me, so I can go back to Joker! Oiiiiiiii!"

Law kicked his prisoner in the back of the head. "Shut your mouth. You're not going anywhere."

The enemy ship was quickly closing in. "What do we do?" Usopp followed their progress through his binoculars, "I think I need to use the bathroom. Bye!" He turned heel and ran.

Nami grabbed him by the hair. "You're not going anywhere. Use the cannon, idiot."

"Ha ha ha... N-nami... I was just..."

"Go!"

The long-nose obliged and ran to the cannon. Before he had fired a shot, the approaching ship began lobbing cannon balls in their direction. They were still too far to reach, but that wouldn't last long.

"Ho! This is gonna be fun!" Luffy stretched an arm to the top of the crow's nest, pulling his body behind it. "Listen up!" He shouted to the pirate ship. "I don't know who you are, but you'd better be ready to get your asses kicked!"

Nami couldn't stop a smile from forming on her face. She glanced to Roronoa, who had been standing beside her. He wore a fierce expression of pride, flashing her a quick grin, he gripped his swords in anticipation. Everyone seemed to be pumped up from the captain's declaration. _He may be an idiot, but he always knows how to get us going._ The navigator readied her clima-tact. Around her, her companions all prepared for battle. Even Sanji seemed to have awoken from his amorous stupor, lighting a cigarette and adopting a relaxed pose. _Jack ass..._

She was glaring at him, when he caught her staring. The moment their eyes met, he blushed an looked away. She felt her face warm up. _Focus! There are more important things to deal with right now! _As she finished her thought, a cannon ball whistled toward her. Before she could react, the blond leapt into the air and kicked the projectile away from her and the ship. Immediately, the rest of her friend's sprang into action.

"Gah!" Caesar cowered against the planks. "Why are they firing!? Aren't they here to save me!?"

As lead rained down upon them, the Strawhats, Kin'emon, and Law protected the ship with ease. Not a single ball got past their defenses. As the ship approached the Sunny, a woman's laughter could be heard over the chaos.

"Foolish men!" A gorgeous woman with long, curly purple locks balanced her red pumps on her ship's mermaid figurehead. "That's right... Tire yourselves out protecting your precious ship! Then, we can teach you the true power of our beauty! No man has a chance against the Beauty Queen Pirates!"

"You tell him, Miss Fuchsia!" The enemy crew cheered their captain.

Behind her, were about thirty other women. All pictures of fierce perfection. They held weapons of all kinds, and they appeared to be able to use them. Sanji, Kin'emon, and Brook came to a dead halt, ogling the lovely pirates.

Before the redhead could scream at her nakama, Luffy laughed at the former beauty queen, "Power of beauty? What are you gonna do? Brush our hair 'till we cry?" He continued cackling, clearly amused by his own joke.

"Shut your mouth, Mugiwara! You know nothing of true beauty! Just look at your vile, disgusting crew... You make me sick!" She punctuated her statement with a flick of her wrist, sending a spray of pink smoke down on the Sunny.

"Hold your breath!" Nami shouted, unsure of the possible effects of the cloud now surrounding them.

"Oh ho ho ho!" The strange woman's voice penetrated the haze. "Don't worry! Breath deep! My perfume won't hurt you... Much."

The Beauty Queens' ship had crept closer during the confusion. The sound of feet hitting the deck brought Nami to full alert. She squinted her eyes against the sting of the perfume. Not knowing it's properties, she struggled to hold her breath. "Gust Sword!" She spun in place, using her Clima-tact to blow away all of the questionable mist. Once the air cleared, it was obvious that they weren't out of trouble yet. The women had taken the opportunity to board the Sunny, surrounding them. They seemed shocked that the perfume fog had been lifted, but quickly regained composure, holding their weapons ready.

"Good job, Nami!" Luffy called, as he hopped into the middle of the deck. He glared at Fuchsia, who was still perched atop her figure head. "Why don't you come fight me like a man?" He obviously didn't consider his wording.

"How DARE you!? I am Miss Fuchsia, of the Beauty Queen Pirates! I would never bring myself to the level of you disgusting men!" She raised her finger, angrily. "Ladies! Teach them a lesson! We'll collect their bounties, and go on a shopping trip!"

The perfectly pruned pirates let out a feminine war cry, and began their attack. Nami dodged a thrown knife, promptly returning the favor with a swift knock to the offending pirate's face. "Be more careful! Your gaudy make up is going to mess up my Clima-tact!"

Around her, the Navigator's nakama took down the women one by one. It wasn't that they were weak, but her friends were just too strong. The only one who hadn't harmed a single person was Sanji. Black Leg wove in and out of the chaos, avoiding injury while admiring the curvacious attackers. Seeing his blatant display of perversion filled Nami with rage. She completely abandoned all use of her weather powers, simply bashing her way through the crowd towards the Love-Cook.

Sanji didn't catch sight of his impending doom until it was too late. It was clear that he was in trouble with the fiery red head. "N-Nami-san! I can ex-"

She jabbed the young man in the chest with her weapon. "What do you think you're doing!? We're in a dangerous situation right now!" She had begun punctuating each word with a hard stab with her staff. "Everyone. Is. Fighting. For. Their. Lives!" Nami brought the metal down over his head. "Stop acting like an idiot, and help!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" Fuchsia placed her hands on her hips, "What an inappropriate time for a lover's spat!" Her lower-half transformed into violet mist, and she shot toward Nami, faster than any of the preoccupied Strawhats could have anticipated. Wrapping her smokey body around the red head, she whispered in her ear, "Are you jealous, little flower? Don't like it that your man can see how superior we are to you?"

Nami practically growled, tightening her grip on her staff. "As if you even compare to me! Gust Sw-" She was caught, mid swing by an explosion of perfume. The seductive woman immediately enveloped the entire ship in the thick cloud. Before she could stop herself, the navigator swallowed a mouthful in a gasp. She choked, trying to clear her lungs, but the substance was everywhere. She could hear the rasping coughs friends and enemies alike, ringing through the veil of perfume.

"Nami-san!" Only his silhouette could be seen, but the navigator immediately recognized the cook's voice.

"Gomu gomu no fuusen!" Their captain shouted, as he leapt above the cloud, blowing it away. After his lungs were empty, he fell gracelessly from the air, landing in a heap.

Nami felt her head spin. Everyone around her appeared to have been affected by the gas, stumbling, and falling to the deck. Sanji stood in front of her, wobbling on unsteady legs. Vision blurring, the young woman let her knees give, hitting the wooden planks with a thump, It was all she could do to keep herself upright.

"Huhuhu!" The plum-haired captain smirked. "How do you feel? My kousui kousui powers can take anyone down! Are you feeling dizzy? Weak?" She transformed again, leaving only her face in a cloud of blue. "Maybe I'll take your man in front of you." She coiled herself around Sanji, bringing her face over his shoulder to look down on the redhead. "You want to watch me make love to him? How will you feel when he calls out my name, and begs for more?"

Nami fought off nausea at the thought. "You bitch! Get away from him!" She couldn't see his face, but she was certain the pervert was enjoying every second of the show the beauty queen was putting on.

Fuchsia reassumed her natural form and placed a hand on Sanji's cheek, bringing her face close to his. "Come on, lover-boy... How about a kiss? Show her what it means to succumb to true beauty."

He stood stock still as the woman brought her ruby red lips a hair's distance from his. Nami felt her insides knot up, but she couldn't look away. Tears burned the back of her eyes as she struggled to move her weakened body. _Don't do it..._ A moment before their lips met, she turned her head, unable to stomach the sight. A slap rang out over the scene, causing the navigator to whip her head around. _Did he...? _Fuchsia stared, wide-eyed with her head cocked to one side. A faint pink rouge staining one cheek. Blackfoot appeared to be nearly as surprised as she was at his action, hand still raised in the air.

The pirate raised her fingers to her cheek, enraged. "HOW DARE YOU!?"

Lowering his hand, the cook straightened his tie, clearly uncomfortable. "I apologize for striking you... but don't ever speak to Nami-san like that again." He lit a cigarette and continued, "In any other situation, I would never even consider raising a hand against a woman. But..." He turned his gaze to Nami, who had forgotten to dry her eyes, "You made Nami-san cry! You made the most beautiful woman in the world cry!" The cook turned back to Fuchsia, fury in his voice. "You can punch me, kick me, even spit in my face and I will never lay a hand on you, but one thing no one will ever get away with in my presence, is making that girl shed even a single tear!"

"Sanji..."

The rest of the Strawhats and Law had begun to regain their strength, standing up one at a time, all boring their eyes into the enemy captain. Fuchsia, who's crew had already been nearly incapacitated, was beginning to look worried.

"Oh, give me a break!" She spat. "Like that brat is so special. Pretend all you want like you're some prince charming, but I know your game! If she hadn't been around to see, you would have jumped at the opportunity to be with me!" Her anger and shame had twisted her features into something ugly. "Don't think I haven't seen it a thousand times! You know, I was in love once..." She scowled. "I gave him everything. My heart, my soul, my body. What did I get in return? I found him in bed with another woman! He had the most beautiful woman in all the seas, and it still wasn't good enough!" The curly-haired pirate smiled wickedly, "So, I killed them. He just sat and watched me kill that whore, then I choked the life out of that unfaithful bastard. Hu hu hu hu hu... Oh ho ho ho ho!"

For a moment, they all stared at the deranged woman as she laughed maniacally. Even those in the woman's crew who were still conscious, seemed a bit disturbed by her outburst. Luffy was the first to move, walking calmly over to the source of the cackling. He didn't say a word as he approached, but it was clear that he was preparing to end this confrontation.

"Gomu gomu no..." He flung his arm back, readying a strike, but Fuchsia came to her senses at the last moment. "Pistol!" His fist connected with the woman, but she had managed to release a haze of perfume before she was sent flying.

Nami was still on her knees, watching the scene unfold. As the spray curled it's way around her, she shut her mouth and eyes, hoping to avoid any of the fumes. She heard buttons pop, and suddenly, she was wrapped in strong arms. _Sanji! _She felt herself being enclosed in the cook's jacket with him, her face pressed against his chest. His chin was resting on her head as he shielded her from the final attack. The redhead was vaguely aware of the shouting and scuffling of feet around her, but all she could hear was his heartbeat hammering away, still intense from action. The cook began to cough, apparently unable to hold his breath any longer. It was then that she heard a shout from her captain, followed by a gust of air. With the danger gone, Sanji relaxed his embrace, letting the young woman lift her head to meet his eye.

"Sanji..." She whispered. "Are you okay?"

The blonde coughed and smiled. "I'm fine, Nami-san... as long as you are." His eyes slowly closed, as he slumped over onto the deck.

…...

See what I was talking about before? I know he doesn't ever hit women, but I feel like in these circumstances, he might. Plus, it was only a slap. I can't imagine him ever hitting a girl for real. Please don't hate me! If you do, just leave me an angry review! Oh, and if you couldn't put it together from context, kousui means perfume. Sorry for the lame original character. I tried really hard to think of a devil fruit power that hasn't been used yet. I spent thirty minutes online trying to confirm that it hasn't been done. Hopefully, I didn't accidentally steal a real character's powers that I just forgot about...


	6. Impressive Skills

CIP Ch6

Sorry for taking so long to update! Between work, preparing for a cross-country move, and repeatedly injuring myself, I've had my hands full. Thank you all so much for your support. Every review pumps me up and makes me want to write, so please keep it up! I love to hear what you think, be it good or bad.

...

"Nami, you should come eat with us," Chopper coaxed. "Sanji will be fine, I promise. It was just a knockout gas of some sort. He just needs to sleep it off."

The redhead did her best to look cheerful, despite the fact that she'd been at her friend's bedside for nearly three hours now. "I'm really just not very hungry," She glanced at the blonde, fast asleep in the infirmary bed. "Plus, I've been spoiled. Whatever Usopp made won't be as good as what I'm used to eating."

The reindeer didn't bother hiding a concerned look. "It's not healthy to skip meals. I'll bring something back for you."

"Okay, okay," she waved the young doctor off. "I'll eat something later. You'd better get in there before Luffy eats everything."

Sure enough, the sounds of the usual battle they had learned to accept as mealtime etiquette could be heard through the infirmary door. Chopper gave one last look before turning to leave the room. The din from the kitchen exploded into the room for a moment before the door closed once more.

"Na...mi..."

The weak voice startled the navigator. She quickly turned and brought her face near the cooks. "Sanji! What is it?"

His brow furrowed and he turned his head away "Mnnf... Shitty Marimo... Get away from..."

"Are you still asleep?" Her question was answered when the young man turned back toward her, a huge, sleepy grin in place.

"They're so big... And soft... Oh, Nami-san...!"

_Of course_, Nami thought bitterly, _that's what he thinks about when it comes to me._ She continued to watch him mumble in his sleep, remembering the words of Fuschia. _"I gave him everything. My heart, my soul, my body. What did I get in return? I found him in bed with another woman!"_ The navigator chewed her lip. _She's gorgeous, and even her boyfriend cheated on her... Then again, she's also crazy._ She brushed golden bangs away from Sanji's face. _Those stupid eyebrows... _She let out a small giggle. The cook responded to her touch, sleep talk dying off as he leaned into her hand. His face relaxed noticeably. Nami's stomach flipped. She nearly pulled her hand back, but couldn't bring herself to. The reason he was in this position was because he was protecting her. _If it had been something stronger, he might be dead right now._ She felt her guts wrench at the thought.

"You really are always looking out for me," she ran her fingers through his hair, fighting a smile.

"Of course..." Nami froze as the blonde opened his eyes. "I'm your prince. I'll always save you."

The redhead quickly withdrew her hand and attempted an irritated look. "I don't need a prince. I can take care of myself. You should know that by now." She threw a finger millimeters from his nose. "You need to worry about yourself more! What if that had been poison? You could have died!"

"Better me than you." Sanji sighed dramatically. "If I let anything happen to you, I'd want to be dead, anyway!"

Nami let out a huff of exasperation. "You're hopeless... You just never give up on your whole thing, do you?"

"I can't help myself," the blonde replied with a lopsided grin. "It's not all bad, though. I got to wake up with your fingers in my hair. It was definitely worth it."

The redhead's face was crimson in an instant. "There... was something in your hair, so I was brushing it out. Don't read into it too much."

"Thank you for getting it out for me, then," The cook examined her embarrassed face. "Are you alright, Nami-san?"

"I'm fine! Just hungry." She froze, a thought occurring to her. "Ah! Hold on, a second!"

She dashed out of the room, joining the chaos in the galley. A puzzled Sanji stared at the doorway, wondering what had possessed his navigator so suddenly.

"Oi, Nami! That's mine!" Luffy's voice carried through the open door. 

"Luffy! I swear to god, if you don't get out of my way, I will fry you darker than this shrimp!"

"But... NAMI! I'm still hungry, and that's the rest of it!"

"Eat something else."

"Lemme just have a little...!"

"Don't move another inch, Luffy!"

"Naaaaamiiii!"

"THUNDER TEMPO!" Nami's voice carried through the rooms, followed by a flash and a crash of thunder.

Sanji stared in shock, at the smoke drifting into the infirmity. The sounds of the crew casually resuming their meal was nearly drowned out by Luffy's incoherent mumbling. It wasn't long before Nami reappeared with two full plates, shutting the door with her foot.

"Here," she offered one to her friend. "I'm sure you're hungry. You've been asleep for a few hours."

"Thank you..." Taking the plate uncertainly, Sanji inspected its contents. "Who made this?"

"Usopp did. He offered to cook tonight, since you were knocked out." She popped a bite in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "It's not as good as what you make, but it's not bad, either."

The blonde ate his meal with appreciation, as he always did. Nami made a point to stare at her plate as she emptied it, never once meeting the cook's eye.

"Nami-san..."

"Hmm?" She responded, eyes locked onto the mound of rice on her plate.

"Were you here the whole time?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said I was asleep for a few hours. Were you with me the whole time?"

Nami pushed her food across her plate. "I was just worried... You got hurt because of me. I can't have your death on my conscience, you know?" She finally risked a glance and saw a faint blush on her cook's face.

"You're..." He grinned from ear to ear. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed, Nami-san!"

"I'm not embarrassed!" She chucked a shrimp at blonde.

Sanji, still sluggish from his encounter with the sleeping gas, barely managed to catch the projectile invertebrate. "You shouldn't waste food like that!" He gave her a wink and tossed the morsel into the air, catching it in his mouth.

The redhead tried to glare, but a giggle broke through her facade. Before long, they were both laughing and chatting as they finished their meal.

"I think I like you better like this," Nami smiled wickedly. "That weird perfume seems like it relaxed you a bit. You're not being a weirdo for once."

The blonde pouted, "Nami-san, I'm never a weirdo with you! I just see your face, and I just have to do everything in my power to make you smile!"

She scowled deeply. "Looks like it's wearing off. I'll have to find that pig and get her to give you another dose."

"So cold!" Sanji clutched his heart and fell flat on the bed with as much drama as he could manage.

Laughing, Nami stood up and collected the dishes. "Try to get some rest, weirdo. I'll see you in the morning."

He rolled onto his side and opened an eye, smiling broadly. "Goodnight, Nami-san. Sweet dreams."

She closed the door softly. The galley was dark and empty. She had been talking with Sanji longer than she had realized. Stepping into the kitchen, the redhead grimaced when she set eyes on the sink. _Those bastards didn't __clean any of their mess__._ Upon closer inspection, she saw that the entire room needed to be cleaned. All they had managed to do was pile all of the dishes in and around the sink. She was about to storm into the men's quarters when she heard a door open, followed by footsteps.

"What did those idiots do to my kitchen!?"

"Sanji, what are you doing out of bed? I thought I told you to get some rest?"

"I've been resting," he lit a cigarette, "I'm not tired anymore."

"I guess that makes sense."

"I'm going to kick those little shits into next week for messing up my kitchen!" He ashed his cigarette and lifted an apron off a hook on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Nami demanded, as she watched the cook tie the apron around his waist. "I'll make them clean this up. It's their mess."

"Don't worry about it," the blond responded with a half smile. "I can't sleep, so I may as well have something to keep me busy."

"A normal person would just read a book."

"I won't be able to do anything relaxing until I know the kitchen is in order," he said very matter-of-fact.

"Fine. I guess I'll help, then. Isn't there another apron?"

"No no no no no!" Sanji waved his arms frantically. "I can't let you do that, Nami-san!"

"And why not?" Finding what she was looking for, Nami put on one of the spare aprons. "I'm perfectly capable of washing some dishes. Stop treating me like I'm made of glass."

The cook sighed deeply, resigned. He knew better than to argue with the woman when she was set on something. "Ok, you can do the dishes. I'll take care of the floors and surfaces."

"Damn straight," Nami grinned triumphantly as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

They set to work on the disaster their crew mates had left behind. The occasional swears from the pair as they discovered their friend's disgusting surprises were the only words spoken as they worked through the mess. Nami fell into a rhythm, humming softly as she placed the dishes into neat stacks beside the sink. Despite herself, she was enjoying the activity. It felt good to be in a room with the cook without him throwing himself at her. _Why can't it always be like this? _She remembered the meal they had just shared and felt a warmth in her chest. They had talked and laughed like real friends. He had treated her like a person, instead of some sort of idol. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she set a dish too close to the edge of the counter. She gasped as it teetered and fell.

"Got it!" Sanji exclaimed as he dove to grab the dish before it hit the floor.

"Ah!" She hadn't realized the man had been so near.

"That was close."

"Yeah. Thanks." She smiled appreciatively. "Sorry. I guess I spaced out."

"There's no need to apologize, Nami-san," he

beamed as he grabbed a towel and began drying the plate.

Nami glanced around the kitchen. "You're already finished with everything?"

"I spent a lot of time doing stuff like this on the Baratie. I got pretty good at doing it quickly."

"You're making me look bad. I haven't even washed all the dishes yet."

"That's just because you didn't have a good dryer to help you." He grinned as he picked up another dish.

She returned a smile and returned to washing with renewed vigor. She felt an insane desire to impress him. _He can cook and clean better than any woman I've ever met! I must look like a useless ditz to him. What am I thinking? Who cares if I can clean? I can do way more important stuff!_

Sanji was watching the assorted expressions play across the navigators face from the edge of his vision. He chuckled to himself as he placed a stack of dishes in the cabinet.

"What's so funny, cook?" Nami spat, defensively.

"You just look like you're thinking really hard about something. It's really cute."

"Stop calling me cute!" The flustered woman exclaimed. "I can do a lot of impressive things!"

"Wait... What?" The blonde blinked in confusion. "I never said..."

"I'm the best navigator on the Grand Line! I can make beautiful, accurate maps! I can not only predict weather, but even create it!" She stomped her foot. "So what if I can't cook, and I suck at cleaning?"

Sanji stared wide eyed for a moment, before his expression cracked into a dazzling smile. "You're right!" He agreed. "You're amazing! I've never met another woman like you. Anyway..." He brought his face near hers. "You don't need to cook or clean, because you've got me, and I'll follow you to the ends of the earth!"

"Sanji-kun..." His face was inches away from hers. She cursed her heart for beating so loudly. _If I were to just stand on my toes, I could probably... What am I thinking?_ She turned back to the sink and busied herself with the remaining dishes. "Let's hurry up and finish. I'm getting kind of tired."

She could see his face fall from the corner of her eye. "You should get some sleep. I can handle the rest."

"Nonsense. We're almost done."

They finished in uncomfortable silence. Nami felt like a fool for her outburst. _When did I get this crazy? What has happened to me? J__ust when we were getting more comfortable with each other..._ Sanji loaded away the last of the pans, and faced the navigator.

"Thanks for your help, Nami-san. It was much more pleasant with you here to help me."

"It's the least I could do," she said as casually as possible. "You're always helping me out." She hung the damp apron and headed away avoiding eye contact with her friend. "I'm gonna go take a bath and go to bed. Try not to stay up too late."

"Don't worry, I won't. I can't risk sleeping in and letting those fools mess up my kitchen again"

Nami softened at the joke, and smiled at her cook. "I'm not washing anymore dishes. I'll come wake you up in the morning just to be safe."

The blonde smiled mischievously as he lit a cigarette. "Nothing would make me happier." 


End file.
